Meeting
by Anisita
Summary: Un encuentro arreglado... o una cita fingida? Solo lo hacian por sus familias, pero entonces, ¿por qué disfrutaba de su compañia?  OneShot SasuHina.


_**Disclaimer: Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen, esto lo hago por puro hobby, sin fines de lucro, claro está.**_

_**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**_

_**Meeting**_

Salió del auto con rapidez olvidando cerrar la puerta, atravesó un extenso jardín con paso apresurado sin siquiera reparar en lo hermoso del paisaje o en las palabras ininteligibles que su chofer trataba de decirle, atravesó el umbral de la puerta y rápidamente se dirigió hacia la recepcionista a la cual asustó en gran medida debido a la forma en que le habló.

-s-sumimasen…- se disculpó cayendo en cuenta de que no era muy correcto lucir tan desesperada.

-descuide – le sonrió la joven despreocupada – ¿su nombre por favor? –

-Hyuuga-a Hinata...- le faltaba el aire debido al esfuerzo y además sus pies le punzaban un poco de dolor, no estaba acostumbrada a usar tacones altos.

-Srita. Hyuuga ya va tarde! – exclamó la recepcionista alarmada.

-s-se ha ido ya? – preguntó mientras se llevaba las manos al pecho con preocupación, pudo sentir como subía y bajaba –

-no, él aún sigue allí...- la muchacha la vio con profunda amabilidad, Hinata pensó que tal vez era compasión – adelante, es en la sala dos, para no retrasarla más puede venir aquí para llenar el formulario cuando termine su entrevista ¿le parece bien? –

-s-si... muchas gracias...- se despidió y acto seguido fue al lugar citado. El sitió era un lugar muy lujoso al igual que las cosas que allí había, al llegar a la sala dos le sorprendió lo asombroso que era ésta, un gran ventanal daba vista a un hermoso jardín y los muebles estaban perfectamente acomodados para apreciarlo. Fue entonces que se percató de una solitaria figura sentada en el sofá, Hinata se acercó rápidamente sintiéndose demasiado avergonzada por su retraso.

-b-buenos días...- dijo en voz baja pero audible – siento llegar t-tarde...- tomó asiento en un sofá frente a él.

-buenos días – la voz de él era profunda y grave, aquel extraño sujeto no se mostró muy interesado en ella. Después de eso, silencio.

-s-soy Hyuuga Hinata...- lo miró con nerviosismo, él estaba elegantemente vestido, lo único llamativo era su roja corbata y aquellos oscuros ojos que la observaban con escrutinio. Se preguntó si ella también lucia igual de elegante que él.

-lo sé –

Desafortunadamente Hinata no tenía mucha experiencia en situaciones como esta, ¡era la primera cita arreglada a la que asistía! En momentos como este prefería las tensas conversaciones con su primo Neji que tener que salir con Uchiha Sasuke. ¡NO! No podía permitirse estropearlo todo! Su padre confiaba en ella para causar buena impresión a la familia Uchiha, así que tenía que dar todo de su parte para que las cosas no terminaran mal. _"No es necesario que termines saliendo con él, solo quiero que causes una buena impresión, las empresas Uchiha son un poderoso aliado, asegúrate de crear una amistad entre ustedes dos"_.

Eso era lo que le había dicho su padre y Hinata no tenía intención alguna de decepcionarlo, era la primera vez que tal confianza era depositada en ella por su papá. ¡Debía enorgullecerlo!

-_etto_ Uchiha-san... - se restregó los dedos con nerviosismo, era pésima para entablar conversaciones y mucho más cuando se trataba de hacer amigos – yo… a mi me... me gustan los perros! - _¿me gustan los perros? _Qué clase de pregunta era aquella? Observó como el joven arqueaba la ceja, Hinata recordó que lo mismo le había dicho a Kiba la primera vez que lo conoció ya que él era dueño de un perrito, en ese entonces tenían seis años... pero ahora era una mujer de veintidós! –

-interesante...- respondió el pelinegro evidentemente extrañado de aquella declaración. La Hyuuga bajó la cabeza con desánimo presintiendo que todo aquello estaba perdido.

-l-lo siento... yo no soy buena en estas cosas...- en ese momento se sintió profundamente decepcionada, era tan débil... con razón su padre no tenía confianza en ella.

-hay algo que quiero proponerte... – el joven Uchiha se acomodó en su asiento y se aclaró la garganta – dentro de unas horas tendré que volver al trabajo, mi padre estará allí, él seguramente me preguntara por ti... y yo le diré que todo fue bien. Cero problemas, simpatizamos -

-en serio? – la heredera Hyuuga abrió los ojos pasmada, ¿de verdad le había simpatizado? Aquello era un enorme logro. Si, si.

-veras, nuestra empresa tiene mucho interés en hacer negocios con ustedes, la familia Hyuuga goza de mucha reputación en el medio empresarial... es por eso que estoy aquí, mi padre quiere crear una alianza y nosotros somos el puente, tú y yo... – Hinata parpadeó asombrada ante la similitud de las metas de él y las suyas propias –

-m-mi padre me ha pedido l-lo mismo...- la bella peli azul relajó un poco los hombros, ahora se sentía más aliviada – yo le diré q-que... –

-simpatizamos- recalcó Sasuke Uchiha con énfasis.

-s-simpatiza... mos? - _¿es decir... mentir?_ – Nunca le he mentido a mi padre...- lo miró aterrada – no soy b-buena mintiendo y... y seguramente él p-preguntara d-de que hemos ha-hablado...-

-invéntate algo, no es difícil – el pelinegro no parecía muy preocupado.

-l-lo intentare...- _estoy segura de que no va a funcionar... voy a arruinarlo todo! _

-creo que **no** te sientes capaz de hacerlo... cierto? – ella estaba asombrada ¿cómo lo supo? – lo sé porque tu rostro te delata – Hinata se llevó las manos a la cara y la palpó con las yemas de los dedos – bien, entonces debemos irnos -

-irnos...? a donde? – exclamó con su débil voz, Sasuke se puso de pie y dio un paso al frente para acercarse a ella, se inclinó un poco y la tomó de la mano, instantáneamente la chica se ruborizó – U-Uchiha-san...? – él la jaló obligándola a ponerse de pie.

-dices que no puedes mentir...- fue lo único que comentó antes de caminar hacia la salida, pasaron justo al lado de la recepción y la chica ahí encargada los observó con bastante sorpresa.

-Hyuuga-sama! Olvido llenar su formulario! – pero Hinata no tuvo oportunidad de hacerlo, el Uchiha no la soltó para nada.

Al salir, se toparon con aquel hermoso jardín que, al igual que en un principio, la Hyuuga no tuvo oportunidad de admirar. Sasuke Uchiha la condujo hasta el estacionamiento.

-Hinata-sama, regresara a casa tan pronto? – Ambos jóvenes voltearon a ver al chofer de los Hyuuga que se acercó a ellos deprisa – traeré el auto en seguida...-

-no es necesario, yo la llevare...- declaró el pelinegro con autosuficiencia, el chofer miró a la chica buscando su aprobación. Pero Sasuke no esperó respuesta alguna de la joven, abrió la puerta de su lujoso carro y la incitó a entrar – vamos, sube – murmuró con su atrayente voz grave.

-e-está bien...– se dirigió a su chofer - Hiroshi-san me iré con esta persona... por favor, a-avisa a mi padre – el hombre asintió con la cabeza mientras observaba la escena con asombro. Acto seguido ella subió al automóvil.

-oye, puedes decirle a Hyuuga Hiashi-sama que tendré una cita con su hija, allí adentro es muy aburrido el ambiente – dijo el pelinegro señalando la casa de citas, el chofer parpadeó aún azorado por toda aquella extraña situación.

Sasuke puso en marcha el carro y muy pronto ya estaba conduciendo por las calles de Konoha, Hinata iba en el asiento del copiloto sin pronunciar sonido alguno y Sasuke la imitaba a la perfección. Llegaron a un establecimiento desconocido para la Hyuuga, el pelinegro aparcó el coche y salió rápidamente para abrirle la puerta a su acompañante.

Hinata no podía evitar sentirse nerviosa, jamás había tenido una cita con alguien (exceptuando a sus dos mejores amigos) y había escuchado lo temibles que eran los jóvenes herederos Uchihas. Sin embargo, la forma tan atenta en que el ojinegro condujo a Hinata a una mesa vacía en aquel restaurante la hizo sentir inesperadamente segura, y el hecho de que casi no hubiera personas en el lugar mejoraba todo. Pronto una camarera se acercó y les mostró el menú.

-¿Qué almorzaras? – Preguntó el pelinegro con quitar la vista a su carta – pide lo que desees –

-Hai...- la joven Hyuuga miró de soslayo al Uchiha. Era muy joven para trabajar en las empresas de su padre, pero aún así su seño fruncido le dotaba de cierto aire maduro e intelectual, además, aquellos oscuros ojos y sus finos labios incrementaban su atractivo.

-¿piensas que soy atractivo? – exclamó el pelinegro sin siquiera mirarla.

-¿c-como lo supiste? – Hinata enmudeció instantáneamente, aquella pregunta era una confirmación de lo que él le había preguntado primero.

-bien, ahora que estamos aquí asegúrate de decirle esto a tu padre: empresas Uchiha está comprometido con la seguridad de sus empleados así como a buena calidad de sus trabajos terminados, anteponemos los valores y principios primero que nada al igual que las buenas relaciones con la familia – la miraba fijamente.

-s-si... lo recordare! – estaba impresionada, él casi no pronunciaba palabra alguna acerca de si mismo pero cuando se trataba de la empresa familiar se explayaba demasiado bien.

-y tú que puedes decirme de Hyuuga Corporation – sin despegar su vista de ella, colocó sus codos sobre la mesa y entrelazó sus dedos a la altura de su rostro, parecía muy concentrado en aquella conversación.

-bueno... tenemos bastantes gremios d-diferentes... a padre s-siempre le ha preocupado ser el mejor... es por eso que innova ideas y tiene muy en cuenta la opinión de la familia... se r-rodea de las mejores empresas para crear un p-producto inigualable...- la chica se detuvo, no sabía que más decir, la verdad era que no estaba muy familiarizada con la compañía, aun siendo la heredera, ella siempre tuvo otros intereses que la alejaban de los gustos de su padre –

-parece que no sabes mucho... –

-lo s-siento... yo no soy de m-mucha ayuda... ¡pero mi primo Neji si lo es...! él actualmente trabaja al lado de mi padre, es un g-genio en los negocios...-

-probablemente lo hable con él... si dices que tu familia está interesada en aliarse con la mía no creo que se niegue –

Después de eso, comieron. Hinata no conocía el lugar pero le parecía muy confortante, la luz entraba por todos lados y el ambiente de soledad la relajaba mucho. No era como los restaurantes a los que estaba acostumbrada a ir en los cuales las personas abundaban. Al terminar, Sasuke pagó la cuenta y se retiraron juntos a la salida, Hinata pensó que eso sería todo y la llevaría a su casa, pero no fue así.

-hay un lugar tranquilo por aquí – la guió a un mirador que daba hacia la playa y en donde, de nuevo, escaseaba la gente.

-a Uchiha-san le gustan l-los lugares tranquilos... – comentó la Hyuuga – a mí también –

-lo supuse – Sasuke se quitó el sacó y lo sostuvo debajo de su brazo mientras observaba el mar – debemos lograr que nuestras familias piensen que nos divertimos tanto que no queremos regresar – murmuró tranquilamente.

-está bien – le gustaba ese sentimiento, se encontraba con un extraño a su lado y Hinata se sentía tan en paz que no pudo evitar sonreír, además, aquel **lugar** era extraordinario ¿cómo era posible que no supiese de él antes?

-¿te sientes feliz? – ella volteó a mirarlo sorprendida, ¿cómo lo hacía? Adivinar sus pensamientos era algo que la turbaba.

-¿cóm...-

-¿Cómo lo supe? En realidad no es tan difícil, eres como un libro abierto, además, estabas sonriendo – exclamó tranquilamente.

-m-m-cuchas personas que conozco... a menudo me dicen que... que soy difícil de comprender...- la mirada de la joven se empaño un poco – no suelo expresarme con facilidad...-

-en realidad no lo entiendo, para mi es relativamente fácil saber que estas pensando...- se acercó a ella un poco más – aparte no hablas mucho, eso me gusta – la Hyuuga se ruborizó, de pronto comenzó a sentirse muy incómoda – en la casa de citas ¿por qué me dijiste que te gustaban los perros? Eso no pude interpretarlo –

-quería... c-comenzar una conversación... d-dije lo primero que vino a m-mi mente...- _estaba totalmente avergonzada_.

-¿te obligaron a venir? ¿O tú te ofreciste? Tengo entendido que tienes una hermana, ella pudo haber venido a la cita si tú no estabas segura -

-fue un p-poco de ambas cosas... mi padre tenía c-confianza en que lograría algo y... mi hermana tan solo t-tiene dieciséis años...- hasta el momento, Hinata evitaba verlo a los ojos, tímidamente se animó a verlo directamente, él no había apartado su mirada de ella –

-me alegro que hayas sido tú...- el pelinegro le sonrió, ante esto, Hinata abrió los ojos sorprendida. Sus mejillas se volvieron a colorear y su pulso se aceleró. No sabía que la había afectado más, aquel comentario o su bella sonrisa.

-realmente quería e-el reconocimiento de mi p-padre... así que t-también por esa r-razón vine... me sentía m-muy asustada... y nerviosa – entrelazó sus dedos fuertemente – de-debo admitir que m-me deje influenciar p-por lo que d-decía la gente acerca de t-ti... ¡lo siento por eso! E-eres agradable! –

-vaya, si que eres honesta, ahora veo que era verdad que nunca mentías...- Hinata no supo que responder a esto, solo guardo silencio escuchando solo el movimiento **lejano** de las olas y los latidos de su corazón – ya pasa del medio día, creo que es hora de llevarte a tu casa – se alejó lentamente de allí, Hinata se quedo estática en su lugar sin ningún signo de haberlo escuchado – ¿vienes? – exclamó lo suficientemente alto para que ella lo escuchara, al percatarse, la chica se apresuró a llegar a su lado.

Al llegar a la mansión Hyuuga, Sasuke no salió a abrirle la puerta del carro a Hinata, apagó el auto y se mantuvo en silencio por unos momentos. Ella también lo hizo esperando a que él hablara primero.

-entonces... yo me encargare de hablar bien de tu familia y tu harás lo mismo, ¿de acuerdo? – La Hyuuga asintió con la cabeza, Sasuke la miró fijamente – entonces es un trato – él estiró su brazo y ella hizo lo mismo después de unos segundos, cerraron su "negocio" con un apretón de manos. Tan solo duró unos momentos, pero el contacto fue electrizante y provocó un nuevo sonrojo en la chica.

Ambos salieron del auto, Sasuke acompaño a la tímida joven hasta la enorme entrada de la mansión y se detuvieron.

-espero no haberte c-causado muchos problemas...- murmuró temerosa – pero gracias por la cita, ahora puedo decirle a padre como eres –

-y según tú, ¿cómo soy? – Inquirió con las manos en los bolsillos – casi no te hable sobre mí – su grave e inexpresiva voz le atraía.

-no fue n-necesario, le diré que eres t-tranquilo y pa-paciente, te importa mucho tu f-familia y valoras la sinceridad...- ahora el sorprendido era él, Hinata pudo notarlo y le sonrió con afabilidad - ¿me equivoque e-en alguna cosa? -

-no – respondió con una extraña chispa en los ojos.

-¡q-que bueno! Ahora si no tendré que mentir...-

-Yo tampoco tendré que mentir sobre ti, fue divertido estar contigo – aquellas palabras llegaron profundo en Hinata - por cierto... mañana estaré aquí alrededor de las seis de la tarde, asegúrate de recibirme – y diciendo esto se alejó lentamente, ella parpadeó confundida.

-Uchiha-san, ¿a qué te r-refieres...? –

-tendremos una segunda cita – giró la cabeza para verla y le sonrió, pero a diferencia de la anterior ocasión, esta vez Sasuke le sonreía seductoramente. Hinata estaba perpleja y no pudo adivinar el significado de tan enigmática expresión. Entró a su casa conteniéndose las ganas de esperar hasta el día siguiente.

Aquella noche, llegó a oídos de Hiashi Hyuuga que Uchiha Sasuke había quedado conmovido por la sutil belleza Hinata, en la casa de citas se hablaba de la intranquilidad del joven pelinegro por estar a solas y en un lugar apartado con la Hyuuga y hasta el chofer de la familia expresó lo impaciente que se mostró el chico por tener una cita con la heredera Hyuuga. Cuando le preguntaron a Hinata si aquello era verdad, solo pudo contestar que Sasuke Uchiha quería tener una segunda cita con ella. Después de eso, no quedo ninguna duda.

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-._

_**¿Y bien? ¿Qué les pareció? No los culpo si no les gustó, después de todo es el primer SasuHina que hago. Dejen su comentario para saberlo... lo agradecería mucho.**_


End file.
